


All’s Well That Ends in Sweets

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [20]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Swearing, Thor's a sweet idiot but he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:92. “Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”95. “It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry.”





	All’s Well That Ends in Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> This is a bit crack-ish, but when do we not need a crack-fic? ❤  
> Enjoy!

Crunch. Crunch.

Rip.

Crunch. Crunch.

Crinkle.

Crunch. Crunch.

Crumble.

Toss.

Thor looks up from a completely demolished bag of your favorite chips with a satisfied grin.

“What the hell?”

He reaches for your last bag of gummy candies, satisfaction morphing into confusion.

“What?”

He opens the bag and dumps a large portion of the colorful candies into his mouth.

“Uh, excuse you?”

Thor shrugs his confusion, throwing more candies into his mouth.

“I’d have shared if you asked. Or at least bought more.” You look at the debris of wrappers that litter the floor. “But that was my last bag, and from the looks of it. You ate all my favorites.”

“Where these not for everyone?”

You groan. “I went out of my way to get everyone’s favorites earlier this week.  _These_ ,” you angrily point at the remnants of your stash, “were  _mine_.”

Thor scoops out the last few gummies shoving them greedily into his mouth. “Huh?”

“That’s it!”

“Wait! Look!”

Thor points over your shoulder. You turn, wondering if this is just a setup, and see, well, nothing. Irritation floods your mind, turning back to scold Thor properly, you find him gone. The bar stool he was sat on spins from his hasty retreat.

Balling your fists, you growl out his name. He wasn’t going to get away with this so easily. You stomp after him. He may be bigger than you, but dammit, you earned those treats.

Thor ducks behind Loki, trying his best to hide his large frame behind Loki’s.

**“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”**

“I may have done something.”

“Thor.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Clearly, you’ve wronged someone. Now, what in the nine is it now?”

“THOR!” You yell. “Get back here, you ass!”

“You did it now.” Loki chuckles.

“I didn’t know?” Thor tries. “Honest?”

“There you are!” You yell, sure that you now look like a deranged cartoon character in your fury. “You ate  _all_  my snacks! WHY!?”

“Loki, help.” Thor pleads.

“Oh no. This is your own problem now. I’m not helping you with this one; I want to survive, thank you.”

“Loki!” Thor grumbles his last plea.

Loki chuckles, and steps to the side fully revealing the cowering thunderer you had already found.

“Have at him, darling. I know you were looking forward to those treats.”

“Damn right I was!” You say a little too loudly with an angered nod. “Thor, how could you?”

“I do not know what you speak of, Y/N.” Thor unsteadily laughs. “I didn’t eat, I mean, I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are there crumbs in your beard and at least three empty bags of my snacks?”

“Oh those,” Thor brushes his beard, “Those were there when I got there.”

“Thor. I saw you eating the gummies.”

“Uh..” Thor does his best at an innocent smile. “Oops?”

“I don’t know what I’m more offended by, the fact that you lied to me, or the fact that you didn’t put any effort into it! I mean, come on, your brother is the god of lies for fuck sake!”

Thor squeaks out a noise of fear. “I’ll make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Uh, I’ll replace your treats?”

“Do better,” Loki says in a sing-song manner, clearly enjoying this exchange.

“I’ll replace your treats and more!”

“Uh huh.”

“I ate one of each, but I’ll buy you three of each!”

“And?” Loki prods for you.

“And more! I’ll get you all your favorites. A whole wagon full!”

“Cart.” Loki corrects.

“Cart, yes, whatever you call those trolley things. The whole aisle shall be yours!”

“Hm.” You narrow your eyes at Thor, making him sweat just a little longer. “And can I trust you to get them all here without you eating them?”

“Well, I’m quite full now.”

“Thor!”

“Sorry. I promise! I’ll bring them back.”

“And put them in my room, that way we won’t repeat this.”

“Whatever you want.” Thor smiles sheepishly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll go get them now.”

Thor thumps off determined to buy you half of the grocery store.

“So.” You let out a breathy laugh, your tense muscles relaxing. “Movie night?”

Loki nods and chuckles, wrapping an arm around you.  **“It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry.”**


End file.
